


Suns Out, Guns Out

by whoops_ima_dannie



Series: Instagram Stories [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Dogs, Glass Closet, Holiday, Insta stories, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Tour Fic, bingo fic fest, dans insta stories, its also in the same style as this, kinda like a day in the life fic but not really, players choice, players choice- glass closet, which you should also check out, yes i am reusing my tags from greek food in hotel rooms lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoops_ima_dannie/pseuds/whoops_ima_dannie
Summary: based on dans insta story(featuring phils)





	Suns Out, Guns Out

Dan slowly opens his eyes in the bright room. Shit. I forgot to close the window last night. Light is pouring in through the huge window next to their bed. Despite being well rested, he wants to sleep a little longer because on tour you don't get that luxury. He feels warm under the covers. The blanket is heavy, the rooms only source of cool air is the ceiling fan, and Phil's body sprawled right next to him isn't helping.

He turns over to Phil, Dan's movement stirring him. Phil opens his eyes and lifts his head. He lays it back down on the pillow but schooches over to Dan.

“Don't wanna move.” Dan gives him a kiss on his temple.

“We can relax for a little bit.” Phil smiles. Dan's deep, croaky, just-woke-up voice is soothing to him. Phil moves to kiss Dan on the mouth, their morning breaths not making the experience that pleasant. As the kiss starts to get the slightest bit heated, there is a knock on the door, and then the door opens. Phil looks up to see who intruded.

“Martyn what do you want?”

“We wanted to see if you wanted to go get breakfast, oh and Dan and can come too I guess.” He is _obviously_ joking about that last part but Phil still takes notice of the way it puts him off. He knows Martyn likes Dan, hell he works for Dan, but it still struck a chord in the irrational part of his brain.

“Well if you _insist_ I guess I'll just have to come and tag along,” Dan replies. Martyn rolls his eyes and shuts the door, giving them privacy to get dressed.

“Dan can we skip it, I wanna stay,” Phil whines with a pout.

“Nah mate, I'm starving.”

“You would rather have food and skip sex with your sexy boyfriend? Are you sure I'm talking to the right Daniel?”

“Surprisingly, yes.” Dan rolls out of Phil's grasp and stands up from the bed. And he looks stunning. The light from the window is reflecting from him, highlighting his features. He isn’t wearing anything except very small boxers which cling to his ass and bulge _perfectly_. His long legs are slightly tanned from the Australian sun. His curly hair is a mess, and to top it all off, his torso. God. His torso. Broad shoulders, strong biceps, soft tummy (with the slightest hint of abs), and his toned chest. He looks stunning. And Phil can’t get enough of it.

Dan opens up his suitcase and pulls out a random pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He puts them on and walks into the bathroom to get ready. Phil lies in bed for a little bit. Today feels like a lazy day. That's a pretty big rarity on tour. After holding back for a few minutes, he finally gets out of bed and looks out the window. The beach looks nice. They haven't actually been on the beach that much, considering it's on their back porch. Maybe that's what they can do today. Phil walks over to his suitcase and also pulls out a t-shirt and shorts. He changes and walks into the bathroom. He finds Dan trying to fix his messy hair with a pained look on his face.

“Dan what's wrong?” Phil asks softly, trying to calm his stressed boyfriend down.

“I have this giant fucking knot and it won’t come out!” Phil calmly takes the brush from his angry boyfriend’s hand tells him to sit on the toilet.

“Welcome to salon de Phil!” Dan welcomes it with a roll of his eyes and a fond smile. Phil goes over to the sink and searches for the detangler in the toiletry bag.

“You're not gonna find it in there, I checked already. I think I left it in one of the hotels.”

“This is gonna be hard,” Phil replies as he walks over to Dan. He looks at Dan's hair and starts to brush it. He finds the knot fairly quickly by Dan’s wince of pain.

“Okay. One, two three!” Phil tugs at the knot and practically pulls the hair out of Dan's head.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Dan goes on while rubbing the spot on his head. Phil smiled sympathetically and places a small kiss where the knot was.

“Better?” Phil chuckles out and starts to rummage through the bag to get his toothbrush and toothpaste. Dan goes back to fixing his hair in front of the mirror. Standing side by side Phil feels like everything will be alright. He doesn't know where this is coming from. They're on the opposite end of the world, on tour that will be over in a matter of weeks, in a house, in a tiny cramped bathroom that's not even theirs. Phil doesn’t experience this _feeling_ a lot. He's a worrier at heart and youtube is a very uncertain job. There's always something to be stressing over and he almost feels like he should be thinking about something work-related, but he's not. He can't bring himself to. And that's fine by him. And by Dan, since he won't have to put up with Phil's anxiety, at least for a little while.

 

* * *

 

Dan and Phil walk outside where they find Martyn and Cornelia waiting at the end of the driveway. Thank god they don't need a car. The tiny beach town near the house is only a short walk away and they've been getting a little tired of ubering everywhere. The sidewalk is very narrow, so Martyn and Cornelia are walking in front of Dan and Phil, hand in hand. Phil feels a brief flash of jealousy when he looks at their hands. It’s something so tiny, so insignificant, that it’s not even a thought to some people. Phil doesn't want to be spotted and outed by someone- and he knows Dan feels the same way. Even if they were out of the closet, they still don't want to deal with assholes in the world. It's scary. Maybe that's why Phil rubbed his hand next to Dan's, and maybe that's why Dan didn't notice.

Before long, they arrive at the restaurant, the “hand thing” long forgotten by Phil. They're sitting in the bright sunlight. It's nice. It's hot but not humid. There's a slight breeze to make up for the heat. It's not even that warm out but it still feels good. They are all talking and laughing. Some days, this is hard for Phil. Even with his boyfriend, his brother, and his brother’s girlfriend. They are like the easiest people to talk to, but sometimes even just nodding along to their conversation is hard for him. It drains him - not that he'd ever admit that. But today feels easy and natural. Today feels good, in more ways than one. The other couple excuses themselves to the bathroom, leaving just Dan and Phil to talk.

“Hey,” Dan nudges Phil on the shoulder, “what's wrong? You seem distracted.”

Phil just shrugs his shoulders. “Nothing much.”

“You sure? I know how you get in these moods sometimes.”

“What moods? I'm not upset or anything.” Phil grabs his cup of coffee and drinks a little too quickly. He doesn't choke or anything, but it was burning his throat while he gulps it.

“You just seem spaced out. Are you like, stressed or something.”

“No, I'm still just a little tired.”

“You sure?”

“Promise.” Phil rubs his hand on Dan's knee just to reassure him about himself.

“Okay, just tell me if you need to step out or anything, promise?”

Phil nods, “I promise,” he gives Dan a peck on the cheek, fast enough to try and dodge anyone looking at them, whether they recognize them or not. Thankfully, a quick scan of the seating area shows that no one really gave a shit. Dan still gives him a soft smile and quickly turns his attention back to Martyn and Cornelia, who is walking over to the table.

They quickly jump back into their conversation from before, about what exactly… Phil couldn't tell you. He hasn't been paying attention. He still laughs at the jokes and makes some comments himself but he seems to be drifting in and out. _Damn Dan really does notice everything._ And he's _really_ noticing Dan. His body language, his posture, his tone of voice, what he's saying (for the most part), what he's wearing. It's no secret that this man is _whipped_ for Dan. And it's no secret that Dan is whipped right back. It doesn't go unnoticed by Phil’s family members. They joke about it all the time but since there isn't a camera following them 24/7 (for the first time in months) he's _letting_ himself bask in this feeling called love.

The conversation is quickly abandoned when breakfast comes. Everyone's too busy stuffing their face with food to really pay each other any attention. Well except Dan and Phil, _obviously_. Even if no words are spoken, it's the little side glances and gazes that linger a little too long hold a conversation of their own.

* * *

 

  
The sand feels nice between his toes. The smell of the ocean, the salt water air is practically _begging_ for him to come in for a splash. The tide is coming u _p, up, up,_ and washes over his feet. He closes his eyes and basks in the sun. God this feels _amazing_. _Breathe in, breathe out_. That's all he feels he can do right now. It's all he wants to be doing right now. The crashing of the waves is pounding in his ears, with the occasional _squawk_ from a seagull only adding to the feeling. He can't see anything, his eyes are still closed, but he feels more in tune with his surroundings, he feels at peace. For the first time in a very long time, he feels like he's one with his bo-

_Splash_

Great. The entire back of his head and body are drenched with water.

He opens his eyes and sees his boyfriend (looking sexy as hell) and his brother and Cornelia all laughing their asses off a few feet away. He sees Dan holding a bucket, head thrown back, trying to catch his breath, almost doubled over from laughing so hard. He pretends to be mad as he stomps over. He can't help but start to smile at his boyfriends pretty laugh. Its loud, cacklish, and high pitched. He loves it.

“Daaaaaaaaan, you got me all weeeeeet,” Phil whines. Dan just giggles and brushes Phil’s hair back. The laughter has died down but Martyn and Cornelia are still snickering. Phil continues, “I was having a moment. Why'd you have to ruin it.” There's not a trace of annoyance in his voice. It is fond and soft, it's wrapped in warmth and cuddles and blankets. Dan just wraps a bare arm around his waist a gives him a little peck on the cheek.

The four of them stand there for a long time, (Phil lost track of time but that doesn’t matter- he is enjoying the moment) all talking and laughing. Phil’s skin begins to feel a little warm so he walks over to the beach chairs to reapply his sunscreen. Dan follows him, never missing an opportunity to touch his boyfriend. He digs through the beach bag they have next to their chairs. Phil takes it out of the bag, hands it to Dan and lays down on his stomach. Dan squirts some on his hands and begins to apply the cream to Phil’s back.

“Mmm,” Phil sighs. Dan's hands are warm and big. Pressing down on his back in a soothing way. At this point, he's more massaging him than making sure he won't get skin cancer. Dan looks up and sees Martyn walk over and take his phone from one of the other chairs.

“Me and Corn are going to take a walk, don't do anything that could get us deported,” he says.

“Don't worry, we’re too lazy anyway,” Dan replied sarcastically, putting more sunscreen on his hands. Martyn waves goodbye and jogs off to meet his girlfriend. Dan looks back at them, waiting until they are out of sight to press a kiss to the back of Phil's neck, making the tiny hairs on his neck stand up.

“Tease,” he hears Phil mumble and Dan just rolls his eyes. He moves from his back to his shoulders and arms. Dan is basking in the warmth of the beach and the love and admiration he has for his boyfriend. Phil is enjoying Dan making him feel good, as he always does. He gives Phil a smack on both his ass cheeks at the same time, eliciting a moan from the older man. He decides to skip doing Phil's legs when he tells Phil to roll over so he can do his front. When Phil whines in protest he just shakes his head, stands up, and flips him over himself. It was a lot easier than he thought, his working out a bonus, but it was hard to keep most of his body from falling off of the chair. Not that Phil was complaining. He didn't have to move himself AND his boyfriend got to show off his muscles and strength in the process. What more could he ask for?

Dan settles back in his position of sitting on top of Phil's legs and leans forward to kiss Phil on the forehead, then both of his cheeks, then _finally_ , his mouth. It was just a little peck, but Phil still felt the little sparks he always feels when they press their lips together. Phil closes his eyes in contempt and moves back to get more sunscreen. Phil suddenly opens his eyes at the feeling of the cool cream being lightly applied to his face. Dan's fingers are pressing lightly to the sensitive skin on Phil's face. He gently rubs it in on his nose, forehead, and cheekbones. Dan takes Phils chin his hand and brings Phil's head forward to press yet another kiss to his lips, not wanting to taste the sunscreen.

He presses a kiss to each of Phil's collar bones and takes Phil's left arm, near his wrist, and starts to rub in the sunscreen. He moves up to his shoulders across the bottom of his neck and to his right shoulder and down his arm. He takes the bottle and squirts some directly onto his stomach area and spreads it all around his torso. While rubbing around Phil's belly button with his right hand, Dan moves his left hand up to thread his fingers through his chest hair in between Phil’s pecs. It is a little strange but Phil knows what's coming next. Dan takes his right hand from Phil's navel and places both of hands over Phil’s nipples. He sees Phil suck some air at the feeling of Dan's hands ghosting over his nipples. He gives a small tug to both of them at the same time and Phil moans. He feels himself harden and he grinds his hips up, not meeting Dan's since he is on top of his legs. Dan chuckles and gets off of Phil again. He lifts up a little and takes his seat, letting Phil flop on top of him.

Phil moves so that he's sitting on Dan's hips, pressing kisses all over his chest. Dan puts his hands low on Phil's hips, slowly moving them down until they meet his ass. Phil finally starts to grind his hips into Dan. Dan moves his hands from Phil to get his phone and take some pictures of himself. He takes a bunch, trying different poses and sneaking a few of Phil. And Phil looks _good_. Head tipped back, hands braced near Dan's pelvis. Phil stops grinding and asks Dan to see some of the pictures he took.

He takes Dan's phone and scrolls through them. He thinks they all look amazing. Dan looks sexy and the lighting is doing wonders to improve the already perfect picture. He finds the one he likes the most.

“Are you gonna post this one? It looks really good.” Dan takes the phone and looks at the photo Phil chose.

“I wasn't really thinking of posting anything but I guess I could.”

“Oh! You don't have to, I just think it would be a nice picture.” Dan looks at it again.

“I'll just make it an insta story.” He types something and puts his phone down.

“What did you write?”

Dan smirks, “you'll see.” He takes his cock out of his swim shorts and pulls down Phil’s trunks so he can get his. He takes both dicks into his large hand and starts stroking.

* * *

 

Phil’s bored. Martyn and Cornelia are getting ready in their room and Dan's in the shower. He just wants to cuddle up to Dan and forget about everything for a while - even if they did do that most of the day. He takes out his phone and goes on Instagram, hoping to distract himself from his thoughts. He sees the circles of the Instagram stories on the top of the home page, Dan's loading first. He taps on it, happy to see the picture he liked so much again, for all the world to see. At first, the picture looks normal, but the text...stands out. ‘Getting that D vitamin,” well he wasn't wrong, but he's scared about how the fans will take it. It's only been up for a couple of hours but there's probably fics and art that should have taken weeks to perfect but somehow they do it in like ten minutes. _Oh well, it's up, they will have their fun, it will be gone in 24 hours, and they'll forget about it in a few days. Phil hopes so._

Phil's thoughts are interrupted when Dan opens the door, his hair wet and a towel low on his hips. Phil goes up to him and presses a kiss on his cheek and hugs him. Phil leans his head on Dan's shoulder, a sign that he's not the happiest.

“Babe,” Dan says trying to turn his head the best he can to look at his boyfriend, “what's wrong?”

“What you said in your story.”

“Babe, did it really bother you that much? I can take it down if you want.” Dan pulls away from Phil and looks at him in the eye. He puts his hand on Phil's cheek. They're pretty much out to their audience, and their audience pretty much knows it. Especially Dan. He's been trying to be out for a couple of years without really being out. Phil has been trying too, but a little slower than him. Dan doesn't want to rush his boyfriend, but it would be nice to talk about the dates they go on, and the little things they do for each other and dumb coupley stuff like that. Phil wants that too. He wants that so badly, but there is that voice in the back of his head that always tells him the second he leaves the closet, everyone will hate him. The fans will leave him, the views will go down, youtube will kick him and his channel off the platform, and Phil knows that's all bullshit. He knows none of that will happen, but… what if it does?

“I want to keep it up, ”Phil's voice shook a little as he said that.

“You sure, you seem unsure babe.”

“I'm sure. But if anyone asks, can we not mention it?”

“Of course love.” Dan presses a kiss to Phil's forehead and starts to get dressed. Phil trades places with Dan and gets into the shower. After the “massage” Dan gave Phil, he went and swam in the ocean, getting his hair wet and needing to wash it. He turns the shower on, waiting for it to get warm and strips off his clothing. He steps in, letting the warmth of the water relax his muscles. He wishes he got in with Dan while he had the chance. To wash him, to touch him, to kiss him, to hold him. He washes his hair and rinses off fast. They have dinner reservations and tonight and they don't want to be late. Phil gets out and heads back into the bedroom and dries himself off. Dan's changed into jeans and his black and white striped shirt. Dan must see the worry all over Phil's face and goes up and hugs him. Worry from what? Phil doesn't know. But it's still there, still hanging over him, just waiting for something bad to happen.

Phil doesn't know how long they have been standing there, holding each other, when there's a knock at the door.

“Cmon, we're going to be late!” Martyn half shouts through the door. Dan lets go of Phil and brushes his slightly damp hair from his eyes.

“Get dressed and were just going to get some dinner ok? It will be a relaxing night. After that we can cuddle, alright?” Dan asks in his soft soothing voice. Phil nods and Dan kisses him on his temple. Phil goes over to his suitcase and throws some clothes on. He goes into the bathroom to drop off the towels and fix his hair. He splashes some water on his face and leaves.  
Phil grabs his phone, keys, and wallet from the bedroom and walks outside. He sees Cornelia going off to the side, making a phone call. Dan and Martyn are talking about whatever but the sight is enough to get him to calm down. _His brother and his boyfriend get along. That's good._ He walks over to Dan and rests his head on Dan's arm. Cornelia hangs up and joins the group, smiling softly.

They start to walk to the restaurant. Once again Martyn and Cornelia are in front with Dan and Phil trailing behind them. It's actually good that they are in the back, it's not that dark yet but Phil is blind and god only knows how bad both of their sense of direction is. It's a quiet night. The cicadas are buzzing, adding to the peaceful atmosphere. Phil's mind is starting to slow down. He's happy about that. He laces Dan's hand in his, fingers weaving through each other.

After a few more minutes of quiet walking, they wind up at the restaurant. It's a little Italian place with outdoor seating. Lush trees surround it with lights around the trees so you can actually see them when it gets dark out. They aren't even in the waiting area but they can smell the delicious food already. On the edge of the stairs leading up to the restaurant, he sees a little frog. He snaps a picture of it and he's about to post it to Instagram when Cornelia tells them to come with the waiter so they can sit. The four of them get led to a table outside on the porch. Phil didn't notice it before but there are some torches lined up around the fence, giving everything a soft glow that flickers with the flame inside of it.

They order and share a bottle of wine. Rose to be exact. Phil asked for it and thanked the waiter before anyone could protest. The waiter was back almost immediately and brought two bottles. She filled everyone's glasses with the first and left the second one at the table. Phil took a swig of his, wanting the alcohol in his system to try and loosen him up. Dan saw him chug about half the glass and chuckled as he took a sip of his. Phil leaned into Dan a little bit, needing his touch. That's a downside of when Phil drinks. He gets super clingy but then again, he's like that all the time.

They spent the night talking and laughing and drinking. Savoring the food, the wine, the conversation. Phil only had a couple of glasses but Dan probably had about two-thirds of a bottle throughout dinner. And he went through a glass and a half before they even got their appetizers! The food was delicious though. The food and the wine had Phil buzzing a little, but in a good way. The buzz helped drown out the bad and made him feel light and airy. He takes out his phone and unlocks it. He sees that it is still open in the Instagram picture. He decided to post it twice, turning it into a Pokemon reveal. He slips his phone back into his pocket and gets his wallet and takes out some cash to pay his part of the bill. They leave the restaurant and Martyn and Cornelia decide to walk around the town a little bit, but Dan and Phil aren’t eager (shocker) so they start to walk back to the villa.

Dan is tipsy but not enough to be tripping over everything. He is a bit more giggly and touchy, though. His cheeks are red and he has a big smile on his face. Phil spots something under the streetlamp in front of him, and it's coming toward them.  
“Dan, look it's a dog!” The dog is walking around with its leash on and the owner stops to check his phone. Dan's face lights up right away when he sees it. They both go over to them.

“Cuuse me sir, can I pet your dog?” The owner looks up at Dan. He shrugs his shoulders and gives the okay and Dan sits on the ground while the dog starts jumping and playing with Dan. Dan kind of turns into a little kid when he’s drunk. It’s oddly endearing.

“Hi boy hi boy hi boy! Doggy doggy doggy doggy,” Dan continues as the dog starts to lick him. Phil smiles at Dan.

“M sorry about him, he's a little drunk.” The owner doesn't seem to care that much.

“What's your dog's name?” Dan asks.

“His name is Snoopy.” Dan's face lights up again at the new information.

“Hi Snoopy! Snoops snoops.” The dog isn’t a beagle, at least he doesn't think so- hell he didn't even look like snoopy so Phil was a tad confused about the name. The dog is light brown and fluffy, not black and white. Phil is happy Dan is loving the dog so much but he is feeling awkward with the owner, so he wants to cut this as short as possible.

“Dan, let's go.” Dan rolls his eyes (and his head), and stands up.

“Dan, thank the man.”

“Thank you for the dog. Bye bye puppy!” Dan exclaims and starts walking with Phil.

They start to walk back to the house, Dan babbling to himself about something Phil can’t hear or understand. Phil takes his hand in Dan's again and Phil wraps his arm around Dan's shoulders. They make it to the house when Dan says he wants to go onto the beach.

“But Dan we are going to get sand everywhere.”

“It’ll be quick, promise.” Phil knows arguing with Dan, especially while he's drunk, is pointless. He's stubborn when he's sober, but alcohol makes it another story. Except for those very rare occasions when Dan will do whatever Phil says when he's drunk, nothing is going to change his mind. It's dark out and Phil can't see the waves that well but he can definitely hear them. Dan turns to him and puts his hand on Phil's face and the other around his waist. Phil wraps his arms behind Dan's neck and takes a step closer.

“I love you.” For a minute Dan sounds stone cold sober. Like he put nine years of emotion into three little words. Phil knows he did put that much meaning behind them, he always does.

“I love you too,” Phil says it right back. The same amount of emotion and memories. Phil brings their lips together and he can taste the wine and food on Dan's tongue. He kisses Dan softly and Dan's kissing just as soft. Not like someone who was drunk. They break apart.

“Dan, let’s go inside.” Dan nods and comes with him. It seems like just doing that got rid of all of the wine in his system. They climb upstairs and into their room. They take off their clothes and climb into bed. Phil rests his head against Dan's chest and neck.

“Dan?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Dan presses a kiss to Phil’s forehead. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!!!


End file.
